


Too Much Energy

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Kakashi gets the late night zoomies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi's acting weird and Gai wants to get to the bottom of it, but Rin seem's to think it's no big problem. In fact, she seems to be enjoying herself with the whole situation.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Too Much Energy

Something was off about Kakashi tonight. 

Watching his rival from his side of the small fire they had set up at their campsite, Gai took notice of every time Kakashi would start fidgeting with one of his weapons, or the zippers on his flak jacket. It was almost like his rival was ready to crawl out of his skin. Pumped full of too much energy with nothing to get rid of it.

He’d believe it too, if it wasn’t Hatake Kakashi he was looking at. Cool, calm, focused Kakashi. The only shinobi he knew that never let his guard down on a mission.

“Kakashi,” Rin’s voice is soft when she speaks, her eyes glued on their team Captain who is practically vibrating in his spot at this point. “Do you need to go for a run?”

A run? In the middle of a mission in the land of lightning? Surely that wasn’t safe.

“Mmmm,” Tucking his hands between his legs, Kakashi leaned over himself. For a second Gai was certain his friend was going to explode. It was the only explanation he could think of for why Kakashi seemed to be shaking so much. “Can’t run.”

“W-what’s going on?” Rin has an amused look on her face when she turns to him. “Is- Rival are you alright?”

Now he’s starting to worry. It’s not like Kakashi to act like this. It’s something he would expect of himself more than any of his friends, but Kakashi? It was completely out of character.

“He just needs to run around for a bit,” Rin smiled at him, acting as if everything about this situation is completely normal. “I guess you’re not used to being on too many missions with him, huh?”

What did that have to do with anything?

Giving his head a shake, Gai took a moment to think. There had to be something that he could do to help his rival, even if he wasn’t exactly sure what was going on.

“Oh, i know!” Rin’s sudden exclamation caught him by surprise. Was everyone acting out of character tonight? Had they been hit by some strange jutsu that he hadn’t seen? Or possibly poisoned? “Gai, why don’t you and Kakashi have a challenge?”

A challenge? In the middle of a mission?

That was certainly new.

“Rin,” Kakashi’s voice is strained, which just make’s Gai worry even more. The only time he has heard Kakashi’s voice sounding like that was when he found his Rival huddled up behind the memorial stone shortly after Obito’s death. “Now is really not the time.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Rin argued. “If you don’t go for a run you’re not going to sleep at all tonight, and neither are we because you’ll be so packed full of energy you’ll be bouncing around the camp until two am.”

Bouncing? Kakashi? This had to be a dream. Bouncing was simply not a word that he had ever heard used to describe his rival, and it wasn’t one he really liked. It just didn’t fit with who Kakashi was.

“Fine,” A sweet smile spread across Rin’s face. Something that he usually would love to see, but tonight for some reason it brought a feeling of fear deep into his soul. “How about this. You two have a competition to see who can run around for the longest, or when we get back to the village i’ll tell Minato-sensei that you let the enemy hit you in the side during our last mission.”

Kakashi sprang to his feet suddenly, his eyes locking on Gai.

“Run, now.” He’s pretty sure that’s not an order he actually has to follow, but it’s also not one he’s going to turn down. Standing up in his spot, he looked around for a direction for them to run in, only to have Kakashi jump past him and head directly into the trees.

“Is he ok?” he looked at Rin for an answer, cringing when he saw her glaring at him. “I mean-W-we’ll be right back.”

He didn’t waste anymore time following Kakashi into the trees, and it took little effort to catch up to his friend. There were few things that Gai was unquestionably better than Kakashi at, but speed was certainly one of them.

“Are you going to explain after?” He called over to his friend, smiling when Kakashi glared at him. “I’ll take that as a no.”

“There’s nothing to explain,” Kakashi grumbled under his breath. “It’s just some excess energy to burn.”

Excess energy? Well, that made a little more sense at least. Even if he still couldn’t imagine Kakashi being the type to get restless and hyper so suddenly. Perhaps it was just something else he still had to learn about his rival.

“Well, if that’s the case,” Turning his eyes on the area ahead of him he smirked. “Try to keep up, Rival.”

That was the only warning Kakashi received before Gai put all of his energy into his next jump and blasted forward in a sudden burst of speed. Somewhere behind him Gai could hear his rival calling for him to ‘not take this so seriously’.

Apparently he was not the only one who still had things to learn about his rival. 

A challenge was a challenge, and he was going to win. Even if he had to carry Kakashi back to camp after.


End file.
